


Mahal Bless the Broken Road

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [36]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, Fluff, M/M, Rivendell, Romance, Trollshaws, fili is a bit clueless sometimes, midnight randezvous, song-god bless the broken road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>song: god bless the broken road-rascal flats</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mahal Bless the Broken Road

**Author's Note:**

> song: god bless the broken road-rascal flats

*FILI POV*

Fili laid face down upon the ground in a sack...watching the man he loves being slowly roasted over the fire with each turn of the spit handle the trolls made as they roasted the dwarves they had tied upon the spit shortly ago. With each pass that was made over the flames licking up, Fili flinched as he saw the grimace of pain etching its way upon his beloved's face...his heart clenched inside at the look of pain there , a feeling of being a failure consumed him as he watched each grimace..each movement of his body as it contorted within its bounds to escape the flames grazing his flesh. As Fili laid there gazing upon his tortured love the burglar, Bilbo Baggins that had joined them upon the quest to help reclaim Erebor back from the dragon Smaug, was talking to the trolls. To Fili's horror the blasted man was giving these beasts tips on how to cook them...first by skinning them..of all things to suggest to these monsters...when and if they survive this that hobbit is so going to get a piece of his mind..he swears it! Fili's eyes stayed focused from his position on his belly upon those soft gingery brown strands of the man who held his heart since the start of this adventure...Ori, the youngest son of the Ri family and the man whom Fili has loved from that first meeting of eyes in BagEnd. As Ori spun around and around upon that spit his brown eyes locked with Fili's blues and there was something akin to regret and sorrow written there deep inside that stole one's breath...it made Fili wonder if Ori felt the same way as Fili felt for him.

Fili never spoke of his love to the young man...for one thing he was to afraid of the two men that stayed by his side to ever approach him with his declarations of love. The oldest brother, Dori, for all he seemed like a gentle sort, was one of the strongest men around...he could even challenge Dwalin in strength, and he also happened to be very protective of his baby brother to the extent he even was seen once already trying to put a bed of straw under Ori's blanket to provide cushion from the hard ground lest the young man should acquire a small bruise upon his body. Secretively Fili supported that idea because he didn't want anything to mar his beloved skin either...but that idea was quickly nixed by Ori who proclaimed quit loudly that he was not a baby anymore and no one else was padding the ground under them so what made him less of a warrior than them.With a deep sigh from Dori and a very quiet one from Fili , he quickly undid the pine straw cushion and allowed Ori to lay his blankets out just like everyone else around...a victorious smile upon the young mans lips. The other reason for Fili's apprehension on approaching the young man was his other brother, Nori..aka Shadowfox, the well renowned thief across Middle Earth who had countless times evaded capture from authorities over and over again until finally one night he was seized into custody by Dwalin himself. Many believed..including Fili, though he would never say it out loud...that Nori had allowed himself to be arrested by the Chief of Guards Dwalin and be imprisoned where he was offered a chance of redemption by coming on this journey. Of course he excepted , what fool wouldn't jump at being offered a way to clear the family name and get rich while doing it...and everyone knew Nori is definitely no fool. 

While Fili contemplated how every chance he had to tell Ori how he felt about him was lost to him, things in the Troll camp was progressing rapidly...it seems instead of everyone screaming how they were going to hurt the hobbit were now shouting something about parasites in tubes...which was beyond ridiculous, but for some reason it was working against the stupid trolls and buying them time for the sun to rise and possibly turn these smelly retches into stone. As that thought flew through his brain there was a loud bellow of ~ THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL~ and a sharp echoing crack of stone as a chunk of the cliff side broke off and allowed the sun's early morning rays to bathe the area in its light thus turning the trolls to stone almost instantly. There was a round of hearty sighs of relief around the campsite from them all as they knew they had been saved by the Grey Wizard, Gandalf, who earlier had a snit fit as he walked away from their fearless leader, Thorin, who was currently at this time still glaring at Bilbo for his remarks earlier.

In no time at all the fire was swiftly extinguished under the roasting men and they all were released from their bounds. The second he was free Fili rushed over to his brother to make sure he was alright, but his eyes would glance over repeatedly to where Ori stood with his brothers...their eyes met across the distance and a silent message passed between them.

~I'm alright~

A barely unnoticeable smile upon their lips and a slight nod was all that they showed to one another there before they were enveloped withing the arms of their families who were grateful they all survived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rivendell~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*ORI POV*

The night air was filled with the sweet scent of blossoms that bloomed all around the vast gardens of Rivendell, the Last Homely House East of the Sea, and home to the ruler Lord Elrond himself. The sleepy sounds of a occasional bird could be heard upon the gentle night breeze as a lone figure softly traipsed along a moonlit path..heading for some destination only they knew of this calm night.

Ori was walking around the stunning gardens of Rivendell, just soaking in the beautiful images and smells of this place they had been granted to take shelter in for the time being...a place of safety from the orcs that have been hunting them along the road to here. He let out a deep sigh at the knowledge that this was only a temporary reprieve from their orcish pursuers but right now they were all safe and hale...every last one of them. The moon in the sky lit a clearing ahead where a small creek flowed down the center of a small field of flowers before him and he felt drawn to the lovely melody the waters were creating for him as he drew closer. Suddenly there was a sound of footfalls coming near from the shadowy darkened tree edge and Ori's heart began to race as images of the orcs came back to mind...a burst of fear spiraled through him at the prospect of seeing a garish snarling visage before him and a soft whimper burst from his lips. His feet began to inch away from the approaching footfalls that were coming closer and closer... just as he was about to turn and run screaming towards safety a soft deep voice made him pause and wait for them to come into the moonlit meadow.

"Ori...It's me...Fili." it was the sound of that smooth voice that calmed him down as Fili moved right up next to him. Ori's brown eyes gazed upon the golden beauty before him and his heart began to pound even harder but this time not in fear but in yearning desire for the prince. The way the moons glow upon his golden hair turned it into a silvery fire...the soft blue radiance of the moonbeams shining down made those cerulean eyes become incandescent as they gazed upon Ori, made the young man's heart gallop with love that he has hidden from the golden prince since that day he fell through Bilbo's door many months ago. It was the clearing of Fili's throat that clued him in that he was just standing there staring up into those mesmerizing blue eyes and quickly Ori glanced away to peer at the small meadow before him. "So...uhmm...I guess you're wondering why I asked you to meet me out here...away from everyone...alone?" Fili spoke softly into the quiet night...a note of nervousness apparent in his voice that made Ori curious as to the why and he began to nibble on his bottom lip as he nodded in agreement. His brown eyes saw the tawny man begin to fidget next to him as he reached up to rub the back of his neck as the muscles tensed there...Ori's curiosity grew as he wondered what could make the golden prince so flustered...finally Fili spoke. "Well...I asked you here because I wanted to talk to you...alone. I..." he paused as he looked away, not seeing Ori roll his eyes at how timid the Prince was being. Ori had this feeling, since the Trollshaws ,that there was a mutual feeling between them..that maybe they both shared an equal attraction for each other...Ori didn't know why Fili would be interested in him of all people, but during this journey he had caught a glimpse or two from Fili that hinted that he may feel a similar allure towards Ori as Ori felt for him. 

"Fili...what are you trying to say? What do you want to tell me out here that you could not say in front of the others?" Ori was getting a bit flustered at how timid Fili was being at this time, which was so unlike the man. All during this journey , not once did Fili show any hesitation in acting or speaking his mind...so assured of himself that it was daunting to those around...but now...it was like he was different person, acting all shy and nervous in front of him. There must have been something in Ori's tone because he saw Fili take a deep breath and in one go the young prince blurted out what was on his mind...all on one breath.

"I asked you here because I have wanted to tell you from the moment we met that I feel this great pulling in my heart towards you...even before we met I have felt this tugging inside...not knowing what was calling to it until I saw you in that doorway in Bilbo's home....it started as this ache inside....I believed it was heartburn...not that I'm saying you give me heartburn...well my heart does burn for you, your smiles, your laugh, your eyes...Mahal your beautiful....I mean..." Ori wanted to laugh at how cute Fili was when he was flustered and nervous, but instead he smiled as he reached up and placed a finger upon Fili's soft warm lips..stilling them in their movements.

"Shhhh...Fili....I understand and I feel the same way too." Ori's smile became brighter as he saw those cerulean eyes widen in surprise for a moment until the gingered haired mans words sunk in and then they nearly glowed in delight as he realized his feelings were returned. Seeing that smile upon the young prince's face warmed Ori's heart like nothing ever did before...he could feel a blush stealing its way across his cheeks at the touch of Fili's hand upon his own as it gently led him over to where a patch of flowers grew next to the small stream and they both sat down upon them. With tender touches their hands entwined together as they both gazed deeply into the others eyes...their love for each other very apparent within those orbs. After a while of just soaking up the other with their eyes Fili softly began to speak once more...his voice was soft and tender in sound.

"Ori...I have wanted to tell you for a while now that I love you and wish to court you. I know we are on a very dangerous journey to reclaim our home and the road is no place to begin a proper courtship..but since the Troll incident when I thought you were going to die before I could tell you how I felt, i have come to realize that now is the only time we all have that is guaranteed to us and i do not want to waste a single moment without letting you know how much you mean to me. May I, Fili Durin, court you , Ori son of Ri, and prove to you how much I respect, honor and cherish you above all others...even above myself. Will you wear my bead to show others my intentions and feelings towards you?" Ori saw how earnest Fili was by the glint in those blue eyes and he felt a single tear forming from the beautiful words that caressed his ears. With a tear slowly trickling down his cheek that was swiftly wiped away by Fili's thumb, Ori nodded heartily....his voice was thick as it stuck in his throat, but he was able to push out a trembling ~ Yes~. Those blue eyes lit up in joy as Fili lifted the hand he was holding to place a sweet kiss upon it and then with his other hand he reached into a pouch at his waist to remove a bead from within. With a smile Fili let go of Ori's hand and with carefully nimble fingers they began to section off some hair near Ori's temples where they began to weave into a braid...as Fili twisted each strand together he began to sing soft and low as if he was afraid of shattering the magic of the peaceful night air.

 

I set out on a narrow way many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
That every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true  
That Mahal blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes it did

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know it's true  
That Mahal blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yeah

And now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That Mahal blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That Mahal blessed the broken road  
Ooh, ooh  
That led me straight to you

Ori's eyes flowed with tears down his cheeks as he listened to Fili singing to him from his heart..it was a sound of all the love the young prince held inside of him and in that moment Ori knew beyond a shadow of doubt that Fili would love him till the day they died and even beyond. With trembling hands Ori pulled Fili close and rested his head against the other...giving Fili the sweetest smile he possessed...his voice huskily whispered out in the small space between them.

"I love you Fili..now and forever." then he leaned forward kissed those lips...stealing like a thief the startled gasp that flew from Fili's lips at the unexpected but welcoming touch.


End file.
